


Taken In

by Dira Sudis (dsudis)



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-29
Updated: 2009-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-05 11:05:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/41105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsudis/pseuds/Dira%20Sudis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Rodney and the strange child custody laws of other planets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taken In

**Author's Note:**

> This story was first posted August 22, 2006. I seem to recall that it made sense, at the time, if you were me or strangecobwebs, or if you listened to the stories we made up while commuting together.

"Oh, there's no _way_ that's legally binding! It wasn't even a _meal_. And I can't possibly have fed all of them, power bars aren't that big."

"I don't know about legally binding," John said, looking down at the herd of kids, all old enough to walk, none of them as tall as Rodney's belt buckle. "But everybody else on this planet seems pretty serious about _not_ feeding them if you won't."

Rodney looked down helplessly at them. "I can barely manage a cat! _One_ cat!"

John agreed, but it was time to get moving. "Tell you what, I'll help."


End file.
